Wandering in Dark Worlds
by Oddly Lionized
Summary: You know being a good person is so hard with vampire, werewolves, fairies, people, and anything else wants your blood. Being a changeling doesn't help either
1. Durance

0.0

I stared up from the pitch-black ground.

I stared at the eye looking at me. It was roughly the size of a minivan.

I gave the most controlled 'I don't care expression.' And said "what is this?"

It looked amused ans-

-OWww-

\- that hurt, seriously if you're going to convey a message via telepathy at least be gentle about.

Apparently, this was my Jumpchain provider. It even nods when I address him, wait a minute.

"Can I please modify my body mod before we start?"

It shook to the left and the right.

"Come on I made that when I thought it'd be ironic."

It shook no again.

I opened my mouth to try for mercy again until i felt my mouth tingle then it stung.

The scent of iron hit my nostrils as I felt my mouth fill up with familiar hard shapes.

One lodged itself into my throat i immediately sat up and hacked up the out the white pieces that were my teeth.

#Cough ##Cough#

Teeth were spat out to the black floor and my fingertips and toes flare up with heat.

My entire body burned, head pounded, and sweat poured off of me.

I tried to push myself up but cried out as my gums stung horribly.

I couldn't help the wince a I saw a finger nail pop off.

My thoughts blanked as everything burned.

It felt like my back was being stretched and getting pulled in two sides.

I think my hair was falling off,

…..

...

...

My tongue felt sharper hard shapes where my teeth should be, from the tips of my hands i stared at the wicked talons poking out.

Curly strands of snow-white hair hovered over my eyes.

With a groan, I glared at the eye that shrugged at me.

It blinked at me as I stood; in a poof of smoke a mirror appeared showing me my new look. I stared at my modified body.

Wild curly white hair, tanned feline ears with tufts of hair poking out from the inside. The abs that I already had were more defined, the stubborn belly fat that refused to go away was at last vanquished.

It was then I realized I was in my white beater and boxers. My legs were furry or were of a furries…

Two white lions like tails flicked in irritation. The golden cat like eyes glowed brightly.

I groaned.

I liked darkstalkers and may have had a waifu crush on Felicia until I OTP'ED her with Talbain.

The wild mane of hair that was cool, I guess. My mouth opened and I had the fangs of a predator….

It looked like some kind of Inuyasha expy.

I face-palmed.

This mod was from years ago and left to rot in a drive somewhere.

I glared at the eye and ", what do you mean it doesn't- oooohh no not that place he-hey let me change the sequence."

It shook no I took a step forward and fell into the darkness.

I had to be dreaming.

I hoped I was dreaming.

Because if I wasn't dreaming then I'd actually be here.

I'd been staring up this grand ephemeral Gothic styled castle. I'd be staring at the castle drawbridge as it descended towards our procession of strange men like beasts in chains. I'd been watching as the silver gates rose upward.

The ogres, the scary and dusty skinned men reminiscent to, but not exactly, boars herded us in. Their armor gleamed in the strange misty light of the sun in the green sky.

If it wasn't a dream I would have been in chains, if it wasn't a dream, I'd been one of those beastmen. if it wasn't a dream, I'd been a child instead of a man. I'd have had two tails, I would have had cat-like ears, I'd have plantigrade cat legs, clawed toes and all. I would have had talons instead of fingernails.

Except, I felt the gravel as they stabbed into my feet with each step. The air and smells were too real to be a dream. The sting of the collar biting into my neck with each tug reminded me that this was no dream.

I held back a whimper as I felt the steel dig into my neck again.

It was real.

I shook my head, I had to keep thinking otherwise I'd go insane.

I glanced around and noticed that there were other creatures, humans in chains. They looked scared as everyone else, some of the creatures were resigned.

I really needed an explanation, but it seemed like a really bad time to ask.

The noble people were coming and they were beautiful.

Creepily beautiful, like CGI in real life. Ephemeral perfection, a bad sign, a really bad sign. ike I think I fell into some demonic crack in space.

Most people would call this heavenly, but that was for people who never dealt with occult nonsense. True evil knew not to be ugly when appearing to a target. It preferred making a great first impression before turning on you.

This smelled of bad juju, I had to trust no one.

A skeevy looking finely dressed man spoke in a grandiose voice shouting ", the grand auction is now beginning, lords and ladies our stock is quite the haul this season."

He stood on a small stage connected to one of the carriages. The guy was not bad looking but not great either. That top hat with a coin in his hand, I stared at the coin.

It felt really familiar for some reason, but I couldn't place why.

"There is also a gem hidden in the common stock, I'll discuss the details with the pricing if you locate such an interesting find," the man announced with great cheer.

The lords and ladies gained a look of interest.

I sat in the corner, my eyes to the ground to not draw attention to myself.

I watched as a normal scared blonde kid cried as he was dragged off by a matronly being.

I took a deep breath and the instant I did I felt a presence behind me.

A strong hand snatched my head and turned it. The visage of a bespectacled elderly lovely woman took up my vision. Her grey eyes stared into mine, then her head swiveled around like a bird as she grabbed me.

She was about to shout to one of the slavers.

Then a voice like chime stated ", my what is that?"

The few captives near shrunk back from me.

A woman who had this slender build in yellow finery with long deep dark red hair walked up to us.

She stared straight at my eyes.

Most likely they stared at my soul or something.

I wasn't happy at this development. I tried to look away, but she held my chin.

"How interesting-'"

The red head was shoved back by the elderly woman.

The older woman snapped ", I saw it first!"

That caught the attention of others and I could feel eyes on me. Eyes that were ambivalent at first glance.

Then zeroed in on my existence in curiosity.

I'm not sure why I knew this, but I did.

The bespectacled elderly woman snarled at the crowd that wanted to get a look at me.

Several of the captured just stared bewildered. Even the slavers wondered just what had gotten into the crowd.

Various hands tried to rip me from the elderly woman's supernatural grip.

"Let me see the boy," declared a man whose crazed eyes were opened.

"Let go of my new pet, ya hag," an angelic little girl shrieked.

I bit my lip as the bratty little girl tried to rip my arm off.

"He looks like good partner," exclaimed a luscious woman smelled of strong perfume

"Give him to me," angrily declared a richly dressed fat gentleman.

"A new choir boy, I need a new choir boy," growled a ghostly preacher with glowing eyes.

"Such a child could use some discipline," grounded out a frigid woman.

The frigid woman tried to shove the elderly one off of me,

" He's made to be a soldier," announced some sort of finely dressed knight.

The knight gripped my left shoulder

The redhead held my other shoulder with a sour expression.

I glanced around and I couldn't see anything past the growing crowd.

They snarled and snapped at each other, while I kept myself as quiet as I could. I couldn't think of what to say anyway. I always had a fear of crowds and being surrounded by non-man entities of unknown origin wasn't any better.

But I couldn't power my way through, so intelligence over brawn will see me through this.

The long game is my best bet at the moment.

Jesus preserve me.

"If it makes a difference to any of you shall we get this buying over with?"

I asked with the most deadpanned expression I could manage and what would most likely be the mask I'll be wearing until I get away.

I kept quiet as they all froze and stared at me like they hadn't expected me to talk.

"Quite right my dear boy!"

The crowd parted and there stood the skeevy merchant looking peeved at the crowd.

"Now, in truth, who was the first to lay eyes on the gem?" The man asked.

"That would be me," shouted joyfully the elderly woman. She picked me off my feet and shoved her way past the disgruntled crowd.

I kept my mask of indifference as she paid the man. But what he said after the payment to the woman bothered me more than anything else.

"Be sure to hold on to him because if he does get away from you, he will be snatched away by anyone who finds him."

I kept my eyes narrowed as she led me through the courtyard.

The sharp and inhuman gazes of the envious creatures zeroed at our backs.

I just had to hold on and I should be able to get home.

….

Back then I really thought that, didn't I?

Name: Kinjen Gonzalgo

Age: Age of Abduction: 10+ Time Spent in Arcadia: 33= 43

Time passed on Earth: 4yrs

Origin:

Drop-In

Child

Location:

3 – Winnipeg, Manitoba – Theme: Territory – Mood: Fear

For all the horrors of the changeling world let it never be said that they are alone in the shadows. Nowhere do changelings feel that pressure more than the Well of Artifice. Werewolves press in from all sides, vampires take advantage of the college students, and an eerie number of ghost's haunt this seemingly innocuous metropolis. Every other week there seems to be an incident that could expose the changelings to the predations of other supernatural. The largest court, Autumn, is doing its best to organize the other courts in defense should they be discovered, but the relatively small Summer Court is the only ally willing to assist. The courts also do their best to spread rumors and do whatever else they can to protect mortals from the supernatural, themselves victims of its cruel whims, to little effect.

Powers:

The Beast Seeming

Beasts are changelings whose Seeming is connected to the animal world. They come in many shapes and sizes, and may be tied to a particular type of animal, an animalistic concept, or even an animal that never existed in the real world. Beasts were all used by their Keepers as animals in one form or another, and they all bear at least some bestial features. Many were innocents, lured into the Hedge by the tempting excitement of the wild, but regardless they felt the pull and power of raw instinct and sensation.

• Blessing - Beasts are creatures of the wild, and have a natural understanding of animals, which helps with training creatures and avoiding danger. This same wild nature grants them great personal magnetism. By expending glamour, they can very temporarily increase their presence and composure.

• Curse – The downside of a wild nature is that powerful instincts can leave you less capable when dealing with things outside of nature. When you approach skillful work that you have no training with, you are more likely to fail than a normal person would be.

Hunterheart

Dancer

Chirurgeon

Mental Focus

Physical Focus

Social Focus

Skills

Academics

Craftsx5

Athleticsx3

Brawlx3

Brownie's Boon

Faerie Healing

Quick Healer

Common Sense

Danger Sense

Eidetic Memory

Polyglot

Light Sleeper

New Identity

Hollow

Pact-Binder

Wyrd 6

CONTRACTS

Supplies and Gears:

Fairy Garden

Healing Fruit

Amaranthine

Hidefruit

Bilefruit

Sports Car

Heavy Auto Pistol

Large SMG

SUV/Pick-Up

AP Rounds

Motorcycle

Fancy Clothing

Hedgespun Equipment

•Yacht

•Cell Phone

•Simple Weapon

•Flak Jacket

•Simple Weapon

•Mid-Sized Car

Street Clothing

Hedgespun Wardrobe

Setbacks I'm Taking all this CP. Because this is CHANGELING THE LOST so no limits!)

Fetch'd (+0 CP) – You gain a fetch. A fetch is a chunk of your soul bound to refuse and whatever the True Fae had on hand. The fetch leads your life, unaware of it's true nature, but still changing with time and developing quirks as the magic that binds it unravels. The fetch, however like you it may be, loses a major part of your personality. Upon your return from Arcadia, your fetch awakens to it's true nature and gains a host of powers to counter your changeling abilities. There are mystical benefits to killing this creature, as well as merging with it to regain the chunk of soul you lost. Anything that mentions a fetch requires you to take this drawback first.

Lost in Time (+0 CP) – Rather than arrive in a modern World of Darkness, you can choose any point in time earlier than January 1st, 1991 to start your jump. Any CP purchases will be their time-specific variants. Your cell phone may go from a stylish smartphone to a stable rotary phone, and companions will be changed to a more believable role for their time. Items with no equivalent in the time you chose will be placed into the Warehouse or found in the hedge. Mutually exclusive with "A World of Darkness". Cannot be taken into future jumps.

Glamour Addiction (+100 CP) – Glamour is addictive and you dove right in. If you don't draw glamour from something at least twice a day, you began suffering withdrawal. That means headaches, the shakes, vomiting, etc. until you draw from a new source of glamour.

Goblin-scorned (+100 CP) – You will never have a good interaction with a hedge creature. They are immune to any mental control and will attack you on sight. You don't lose the protection of the Goblin Market, but you do find that certain merchants refuse your business.  
Contracts of the Jump (+200 CP) – All your supernatural abilities are now clauses in their own contract that relies on glamour rather than their own pools. The Contracts of the Jump are available for every changeling or True Fae that desire to take them, though very few will be able to get more than 5 clauses. They may have catches, but those catches are very specific and costly in a different manner. Anyone taught these contracts will not retain their use after you lose this drawback.

Interesting (+200 CP) – If there is one thing you don't want to be as a changeling, and that's interesting. Everyone you meet will be watching you, changelings, the Others, other supernaturals, and while I can't predict what will happen, I can say you're in for a hell of a ride.

Red Badge Target (+200 CP) – The militia heard some things about you consorting with the Keepers, and now they want to lynch you. They are the largest militant faction of changelings outside the Summer Court.

Unclear (+200 CP) – Your Clarity falls quickly and rises slowly. This means you will likely hallucinate or develop insanity in-line with your seeming. Have fun chasing those hobgoblins through the mall.

IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL (+200 CP) – You will be challenged to at least one duel a month. The nature of these duels will vary, and include everything from cooking contests to killing contests. If you offend anyone, expect them to challenge you to a duel. You'll also be considered a troublemaker by your Court.

Deadly Fetch (+300 CP, Fetch'd Drawback taken automatically) – Your fetch is malicious, invulnerable, and can return any supernatural abilities used against it seven-fold. The only way to harm it is to say it's true name, which is written on the inside of it's skull and known only by your former Keeper.

Perfectly Normal Humans (+300 CP) – You have drawn the ire of the most dangerous group in the World of Darkness: Humans. They are numerous, willing to do whatever it takes to kill any supernatural they come across, and just stupid enough to bring more hell down on you than anyone could expect.

Annoying Bane (+300 CP) – Being exposed to a certain thing hurts you: You can choose to either have it be something common, like naturally running water, or be relatively rare but well-known. Either way, expect to see it often. Eating meat other than fish, feathered, and hooved animals causes nausea and pain.


	2. Emergence

Emergence

It was night when I arrived at a gas station I never heard of. It was then I realized what really happened to me. A jumpchain, I was dragged into a jumpchain, to Changeling the Lost….

God...bless it.

I just sighed, adjusted my backpack, and I held my breath.

My senses were above the norm and the smell of urban pollution was terrible.

I trudged through an alley and then felt a chill creep up my spine. I increased my pace a little and reached for a bit of Glamour. I toggled the contract of stone and felt my muscles bulge under my hooded trench coat without cost.

By the sound of the footsteps I knew there were more than one behind me.

I felt tense as I reached the exit to the alley.

"Hey friend what's the hurry?" I heard a gruff amused voice behind me.

I felt my heart speed up when two men, wearing leather and jeans that screamed generic biker gang, stepped out from both sides of the alley.

But their scent wasn't right it was pungent furry smell.

Like a dog's fur.

"I don't get what you mean... friend?" I responded back.

They paused then in creepy unison they chuckled. I had three behind me, two at my front and in this narrow alley I was trapped.

But so, were they?

I didn't even need to spend Glamour for my contract of stone and just reached for the nearest trod. It was, to my luck, back the way I came. I needed to cut past them.

Unfortunately, one of them got impatient, the freak grabbed my shoulder. With ease the big guy threw me towards the wall.

I let out a yelp, even with the added strength, my durability wasn't as high as I'd like. I got myself up and kept the scaredy cat act as best as I could. I faked trembling as I kept my back to them.

I reached into my pack while stuttering out ", l-look I don't got much, but just take it and-"

I didn't finish as I took out the loaded large S.M.G from the portal of my warehouse with little effort.

One of them shouted", he's loa-"

Was all he could get out before I filled the alley with the sound and glinting lights of gun fire.

With the practiced ease I gained from my durance I took out the machete from the portal I opened in the backpack to my warehouse. I mentally toggled its flame mode as slashed the thigh of the guy nearest to me.

I didn't check how many of them were gunned down.

While the big guy roared in pain I was already moving. I jumped over the guy who was wigging out over the shots in his stomach.

Then used the added strength of my legs to propelling out the alley towards the gas station.

I didn't expect to run into a shrieking blonde as howls echoed at my back.

The girl was sprawled on the ground reaching for her purse. Most likely she was taking out the pepper spray. I rolled my eyes pulled her to her feet and shouted ", run!"

Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated at the sight over my shoulder.

I ran to the trod as frantic pace of that party chick and the sound of rapid pounding were left behind me. I entered the trod and kept going down the path surrounded by warped vines. I didn't stop because of the smell of dog fur was still around me with the sound of thumping footsteps.

I didn't look back and kept my path straight as this sudden road kept stretching.

I already knew they were werewolves, now how to wreck them was all I could think about. Yeah, before I started this jump, I didn't think I'd be able to even survive five minutes against one wolf.

But it's been 32 years and I got transmogrified back to being a kid.

I have seen and done way too much crap as a lab assistant to the mad Scientist Managloria to ever be bothered by anything like this.

I vaguely realized I had the machete in my hands. I toggled the fire on machete, I heard the swiping of air.

There was a crash of wood with growls as I rolled off the path into the denser brambles. My teeth gritted in response to the pain caused by the thorns.

From a vague memory of my time in Faery I realized I had done this before in a failed escape attempt.

I shook my head of the thought and poked the flame of my sword and invoked the contract.

Orange veiled my sight as the warmth of the flames surrounded me. My ears twitched as I swung to my left. The strangled yelp as clawed fingers fell to the ground elicited growls. I think I may have hit the pup of the group.

But my plan was already brewing, I ducked deep in the briers. I focused the flames to the tips of my tails. I focused the thorns and brambles to open a path in front of me even burning some glamour to do so.

What I got was a slight part that looked like I could barely fit through.

All I could think was ', This is going to hurt."

I went as quick through thorn, subtly I pulled a thorn and letting my blood fall.

Instantly, I knew how to get back to the gas station.

I kept moving not bothering to look behind me as my tail lighted my location to the wolves.

I winced as more thorn's cuts stuck and let me go. The thorns closed behind me and clumped as I willed them, becoming a thick web. At the lack of sound behind me the plan to trap them in the vines full of soul sucking power was a success.

I forced my way through. With all my strength and found the path that would take me back towards the real world.

I ran back and found it was already close to dawn, but I was a bloody mess.

Stupid wolves trapped in the… Hedge...

I sighed and went back through trod.

Being a good person can really hurt.

What I got was a slight part that looked like I could barely fit through.

All I could think was ', This is going to hurt."

I went as quick through thorn, subtly I pulled a thorn and letting my blood fall.

Instantly, I knew how to get back to the gas station.

I kept moving not bothering to look behind me as my tail lighted my location to the wolves.

I winced as more thorn's cuts stuck and let me go. The thorns closed behind me and clumped as I willed becoming a thick web. At the lack of sound behind me the plan to trap them in the vines full of soul sucking power was a success.

I forced my way through. With all my strength and found the path that would take me back towards the real world.

I ran back and found it was already close to dawn, but I was a bloody mess.

Stupid wolves trapped in the… Hedge...

I sighed and went back through trod.

Winced as I spilled more of my blood for a very stupid reason. I walked down to the path, I can't believe I'm doing this using my wyrd, I can actually feel this, and the thorns parted fully this time…

I just sighed with my machete in hand as I saw the state of the werewolves. All but one was consciousness even then he looked to be barely holding on.

It was the big guy who did the talking back in the alley.

"Well, friend how about I free you and your pack and you all agree to not-" my ears heard a twitch of movement from the thorns I turn and stabbed an ugly bird creature killing it instantly.

I heard another bit of movement from the thorns and it was the pup trying to shift, I think. His form bulged a bit, but shrunk back to human size and sighed. He gave me a look that spoke less of inexperience and much sharper, longer lived.

It then clicked, in wolf packs it's usually the alpha that gets the lead.

"I suppose you're the actual alpha of this group?" I asked with a wan smile.

His baleful glare narrowed but kept quiet.

That wouldn't do I needed to make a deal of mutual non-aggression. Hm, maybe even a little help with getting situated. Not that I thought some wolves I got caught in the brambles would want to help me.

But I find their knowing their situation might help move things along.

"You know the magic permeating this place causes mutations?" I feigned innocently as a threatening lion creature could. "These vines really tear at your soul, tugging it and causing little rips that let the foreign energies of this dimension seep in and turns you from the inside out into something like well", I gave out a little chuckle and point my machete to the twitching bird thing. I cut off its head keeping my wan smile as I turned back to my hateful and fearful audience ", like that."

"R-really?"

It was the actual youngest one who looked about mid to late teen. Dang, couldn't leave him here to die in mind and soul.

Not that I'd actually tell them that.

"Damn it, Jonathan, just keep your mouth shut!" The only girl snarled. A brunette with a crew cut and many tribal tattoos on her muscular torso…

Just realized that they were naked.

"What you never seen a woman before?" She grunted as I looked away.

"More like I detest seeing a lady's nude form without proper permission," I started looking towards the leader. He was the only one who didn't have the 'scent' of fear. It was impressive how he kept his cool.

"Now about me releasing you-"

"You're bluffing," the leader interrupted.

I paused but my smile widened showing teeth at his assessment of my character was interesting I continued ", will require that we make a deal with me setting the terms."

"Blow me hoser," the female said, I could smell her defiance, but still an inkling of fear.

The youngest's, Jonathan, emotions spiked in fear. "N-Nina stop," he shut-up when his leader growled at him.

The alpha turned to me and smirked ", I think you need us more than you're letting on."

I snorted, that smirk got wiped away from his face, and said plainly while I waved my hands dismissively ", not even close."

"Then why come back, ah wait let me guess, you think you could somehow make us work for you," he said amused. The others, minus Jonathan and the silent black guy, chuckled

I rose a brow as he started talking, just realized that their English was distinctly accented.

"You just think you can attack the Cold Wind pack and think no reparations would follow," he said with teeth grinning.

I felt something, it was weird, like the Hedge resonated with me and I felt an itch to my leg. Except it wasn't my leg, darn it, it was a vine being crushed. The thought that maybe. I came in too fast after being torn to shreds by the vines.

"I only retaliated when your, beta?" I asked gesturing to the big lug ", attacked me."

"He just shoved you, ya big baby," the girl chuckled.

I felt another twinge from the vines and felt shape that was big like they were when they changed.

I'm not sure why but I felt stronger.

I really needed to get into the human world before I became a hedge denizen.

My eyes narrowed and my smile became devious as I said ", and where I was raised dismemberment or gouging out an eyeball were usually be the punishments for such actions."

I wasn't lying, that's how things were in the lab.

"A bullet or two was me being lax," I started brightly.

"Your mad," the black guy said, felt no fear from him.

"EH,ehehe," I chuckled darkly ", years of being an experiment does that to you."

The shape the vines revealed to me was crouched a little way away watching the exchange.

"Wh-what?" Jonathan said not as afraid now. I think he was acting; they all were at this point.

I just smiled and said something that filled them with fear ", you know the longer I'm here the more I can feel and influence things around me and…"

I paused as I felt a bit of fear from our dear observer. I think I was getting high off their fear. The thing tensed as I finished with "...the stronger I get."

But I needed more glamour though so I reached ou-

...

I was just angry, so I swung, I stabbed, roared.

"...o..p!"

Whose voice was that?

".s..o..!"

What was this?

"..t...o..!"

The haze that had been on my eyes started to clear, I heard an animal crying in pain.

".s..o..p!"

Ah, who cared about this thing that looked like a dog woman thing. I just wanted to break- no, no, NO!

"...stop!"

Something was eating at me, like a fuzziness in my head, I needed to take a deep breath, needed to focus!

"Stop dammit!"

I snapped out of my revelry a stared down at the charred mutilated trembling form of a she-werewolf. I had my machete in her gut with several already stabbings around her body. They were all cauterized stabs and slashes, several on her face and her limbs were slowly knitting shut. But the fourth degree burns on her arms and legs were slowly regenerating.

My left arm stung fiercely when I tried to move it. I got bit there and clawed on my chest and legs. I gave a weak chuckle and reached out to the hedge, I needed goblin fruits to heal.

It seemed my resonating with the hedge is getting stronger. Did my wyrd increase while being here? Was it my beating these werewolves that raised my wyrd or endeared me to the hedge?

I ignored the shouting of the angry peanut gallery threatening me for what I did.

Several vines with various fruits appeared a few feet away from me. Willing thicker vines to wrap and bind the she-wolf, I grabbed the fruit resembling a small red eggplant and bit into it, Bitter sweet with a rough texture, but I could feel the gut wound I didn't know I had close.

It was an odd feeling but I won't complain, I reached for the berries and gorged myself until I didn't hurt anymore.

I kept the scars to my chest and arms; my legs weren't made to be aesthetically pleasing with scars. I had to keep my fur clear, I guess.

I burped and wiped my lips of the juices, and bought a few to the terrified she-wolf. She tried to move, but snagged on the soul snipping thorns of thick vines. She whined in fear as I drew closer.

"Melanie, stay the fuck away from her, you're a psychotic scumbag!" The dark-skinned guy roared and the others backed him up, even little Jonathan.

Poor kid.

Melanie started to lose her wolfish appearance and the vines tightened, I think she was crying as some of her wounds did heal, but it was still pretty bad.

I rolled my eyes and shoved several berries into her mouth causing her to gag. She was actually kind of pretty but that the pixie cut was not really her style. I kept her mouth shut and said ", chew then swallow, I hate needless deaths."

She complied, I was happy my contract of stone was active otherwise I might have been killed.

I got up when she swallowed, as her wounds heal, I picked up my machete.

"Now let's try this again," I said not smiling anymore ", but first who of your groups is the Alpha?"

The pause that followed was thick tension, I'm tired of this.

"You know. what I'm done, "I was vexed, I hated being vexed ", I did nothing to garner your attention nor was I causing trouble, nor did I do anything but try to be as inconspicuous as i could."

I turned and tugged a vine dripping blood and got the direction to a trod that was nearby without people around.

"Enjoy your new and sad lives as monsters in this place," I growled as I walked to my new destination.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack," the baritone voice of the dark-skinned man.

I kept walking ", fine we'll make a deal."

That stopped me I sighed and walked back.

I stopped in front of them and crossed my arms expectantly as I said ", names."

"Joshua Holt," he said, Joshua hid his anger well.

Nina was about to snark, but Joshua gave her a look.

She gritted her teeth as she said ", Nina Valentine"

"Mathis Tremblay," the big guy, just realized he had mutton chops and a mustache.

"Jonathan Richards," Jonathan answered, relief spilled off of him like a flood.

"Jaxon Richards," the one I thought was the alpha said glaring a Jonathan. The boy shrunk from the glare.

"Melanie Richards," the she-wolf on the ground said ", and, uh thanks for not killing me."

I shrugged ", I do apologize for that, feeding off of Uratha emotions tend to send my kind into a frenzied rage."

"You know about us?" Jaxon asked laying off Jonathan.

"I have knowledge on supernal creatures of this world, other dimensions, and even a few you can only find by being stupid enough to look for them," I said not feeling as vexed anymore.

"Now let's put the ground rules to our little deal," I stated with a smile.

1\. None of their group can ever attack me under any circumstance that I have not instigated against them, such as murder and great harm.

2\. I shall assist them if asked and only if I agree to their reasons or goals on why they need my assistance.

3\. If I am attacked or planned against my best interest by a member of the greater pack. The cold wind pack will endeavor to help my best interest as long as it doesn't kill them. Let it be known that my best interest is being an a of able-bodied state and free of mind spirit, soul and body

4\. I shall not fight any of their greater pack members as long as I/their circumstance do not cause issue with me and or attack me.

5\. I shall not assist any vampire in conflicts involving combat against the Uratha unless the Uratha are attacking me in the territory of Manitoba.

6\. The Cold Wind shall give me amnesty in the territory their greater pack's hold for as long as I don't betray them.

7\. I agree to be an ambassador to the local Lost in the area to try and open negotiations between the greater pack and the courts to a non-aggressive mutual beneficial agreement against the vampire and other entities that threaten both the local humans and the status quo.

8\. Ending stipulation in the event that I or any of the Cold Winds fail to hold to the clauses of this agreement they are to be left at the mercy of the other party. If I were to die in any way or form before the above the Cold Wind pack shall be put in a state of indefinite frenzy.

I sat in the empty warehouse waiting for the greater Alpha who rules this territory. I was a bit nervous, and was ready for my nuclear option.

I hoped it really didn't come to that.

I yawned, whether it was the actual leader a representative was irrelevant, as long as I can be left alone it's fine.

I heard the door open and got off the floor, I needed to meditate for a bit to clear my head.

I turned and saw exactly what I expected, a muscular strong man with a mullet and scowl as he took my form in.

Then I saw Joshua walk in resigned and the worried Richard siblings and Nina was not happy same with Mathis.

There was something I was missing and I prepare some glamour. I had an abundance of It now. I kept my silence and my smile as I reached for the contract of stone and- my element of flame.

The man turned to Joshua and asked ", you made sure he was one of them?"

I ignored the obvious display of a power play and simply said ", you want me to play liaison with the court's correct?"

" Courts? Don't you mean a pack or pride?" Jonathan asked but quickly wilted at the combined glare of the mullet guy and Nina. Never thought a werewolf would have a confidence issue or maybe it was something more?

"It's a four-ruler system decided via election of the four faction's discretion with an exchange of rulers per times of the year of each of the four parties," I explained with gusto and warping my mask a little to let my eyes glow gold and the slit pupils to be exemplified by the light.

Their sudden tensed forms told me I did it right as my blasé smile appeared inviting.

"That means what?" Nina asked with her deadpan expression.

"It means first I would have to find out who is the current ruling faction, speak to their representative, and plead my case to them in a manner that would convince them to make a treaty with your faction," I said brightly.

I also needed to make some allies speak to the current kings or queens and try to keep to their side if there is a bump in this little plan of theirs.

I had to convince them that I was not a loyalist scumbag.

"I also might need to convince them that being bitten by a werewolf won't turn them into one," I said with the same bright tone.

Mullet growled at me but I kept to my exuberance and he grounded out ", be serious about this."

I just chuckled as I said", oh, I am, but you should know that I'm the one who is most likely to end up lynched if this goes sour."

That got confused looks I kept my smile at their perplexed looks.

I just kept my smile as I said ", those of my kind are very suspicious and quite frankly I'm new blood, so while I will attempt to best of my abilities to make things go as promised I can say that a dramatic failure on my part will leave me in the grave in a place you won't be able to find."

Mullet glared at me furious and everyone else tensed as fur started popping out of him ", are saying we're just wasting time with you."

I kept my smile as I answered ", I'm saying that in the unlikely event I fail to convince them I will most likely be a corpse,"

Mullet calmed down a bit and grunted ", how unlikely are we talking about."

"Oh, they won't kill on the spot, they'll in all likelihood make me pledge my intentions, gauge the pros and cons about allying with werewolves, most likely hold a vote, make sure I'm properly vetted and not under some mind control, and I'll pushing to have an open dialogue wi -" I paused as a whiff of glamour burned my nostrils.

I sniffed the air deeply and smile showing teeth ", or they somehow found out about this and have been listening in."

"Wha," was all mullet could say as a tapping was heard through the warehouse. I looked at a window and saw a bird, a dove that I'm sure didn't migrate anywhere near Canadian territory pecked at the window on my right.

I smiled as I walked to let the thing, I was sure wasn't a dove in.

"Wait what the hell are you doing letting that bird in here?" Jaxon demanded as he took steps to follow me but Joshua held his shoulder and shook his head.

I let it in and it flew to the railing on the second story part of the warehouse there it sat staring down at me.

I kept my smile as I politely waved ", so are you going to give us whatever message you have or leer because I doubt you want to waste yours and our time?"

The bird gave a tweet that spelled amusement.

"It's just a-" mullet stopped talking as I motioned him to stop which he growled at me, I resisted an eye roll and motioned the bird to continue with a roll of my hand.

Suddenly the bird form expanded in a human shape.

Long plump legs connected to wide child bearing hips, with a thin waist and impressive bust. Her neck was long and slender, a sharp chin, small mouth and slightly pointed nose. Her eyes were wide avian like with deep violet irises and a light purple sclera with long lashes, Her round head was covered with waist length wavy feather like pinkish hair.

She wore a midriff showing top with a skirt that split down the sides at mid-thigh reaching down to her feet with ridiculously high heels.

I glanced at the wolves and noticed mullet was staring hard at her, I had the feeling that someone wanted to ruffle some bird feathers. The rest were varying levels of baffled, aroused, and jealous.

I noticed dancing leaves around her form, bright vibrant, very much of spring.

"I take it you're an envoy to the hold?' I asked pointedly.

She smiled calmly and mysteriously, slowly working her magic burning a bit of glamour to make herself more glamorous…

Felt dumb for thinking that.

She stared at mullet like she liked what she saw and gave him the look of desire.

Meh to each their own taste.

"While I'm glad you've taken a liking to the lycan, may you please do as you came to do," I said calmly ignoring the spike of annoyance behind me.

The bird pouted; she made a show slowly pursed her lips like a kiss towards mullet whose head lolled towards in response. I felt a bit sick but swallowed it down as I remembered my flirting with –

I started burning glamour to keep my head clear.

I didn't want any of the crazy to pop out.

The bird glanced my way then tweeted towards a window. She probably thought I was getting ready to fight.

A bird flew in, it looked like a falcon with a fancily embroidered green leaf covered envelope. She put out her hand in an exaggerated fashion, the falcon dropped the fancy envelope in her hand. I noticed nail were wicked talons painted a deep red.

They looked rather lethal.

She threw the letter at me with her nose turned up in disgust. It fell at my feet and I rolled my eyes as I crouched down to pick it up. It smelt of roses with lavender. I read the fancy script addressed to the 'Wolves pet cat.'

She smiled mullet's way, I heard a low rumble of male satisfaction. I remembered- I burned a bit more glamour to keep my composure.

She tsk'd at me and I just rolled my eyes at her. She took her index finger and blew a kiss at mullet and I just rubbed my eyes in annoyance just to clear my thoughts.

She gave another calm smile as she petted her falcon and just like that her form shifted to the same type of bird and she with it flew out together.

I hated her already.

"Damn, that was a fine ass, hmmm," was all mullet said as he rubbed his bearded chin..

I sighed and decided to just say my thought birdy.

"I'd recommend not chasing a fairest, it leads to pain, loss, and a lot of 'why is this happening to me'," I stated plainly.

Mullet gave me a severe look and asked ", what does that mean?"

I just sat down the floor looking at the envelope as I spoke ", just like you uratha we have different spheres similar to your Blood Talon, Iron Masters, Bone Shadows, Hunter in Darkness, and Storm Lords."

"For example, I am a Beast," I said cutting into the side of the envelope with my claws ", I'm more on the wild side as a result and am more prone to following base instincts able to sympathize with animals better than most normal people."

I gently took out the parchment paper with fancier font that reminded me of old cursive. I continued ", but Fairests, like that bird, are more human based able to manipulate and charm people with their looks, strong presence that can be felt by anything humanoid, naturally politically savvy, but they're also known for drawing prey in with themselves as bait and making toys out of whoever catches their fancy."

I turned to mullet and ignored the sudden realization that the Cold Wind pack surrounded me. I decided to ignore the proximity of the violation of my personal space.

"I'd rather not have to find out if she's toying with you or how serious you want to be about a bit of flirting, so please don't go hunting for her if you'd don't mind risking being put through the wringer," I said with the flattest expression I mustered.

Mullet grunted my way but I ignored him and took out the fancily, gold embossed, and mint green letter.

I skimmed through and debated whether this was a good thing or not.

"Looks like they want to meet up in the Assiniboine Park Zoo entrance Door, 3:00 A.M tomorrow," I stated.

I felt a strange feeling about this.

I passed the note to mullet, he stared at the letter. For a second his expression got intense before going back to normal.

Once again, my intuition flared a warning.

I know that I'm paranoid, but this was something given by a creature of the fae.

I kept the suspicion off of my form as mullet and the pack said that they were heading out.

I needed to think up a few contingency plans.

A smirk played on my lips as the I waited outside the zoo's door.

It was cold, as expected of Canada, but the I didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable.

The I at the zoo's door chuckled as he waved towards the cold wind pack, Mullet and a group of four, and a strong blonde man with two others.

The I there greeted them with a bow. The I glanced at the cell in my hand, it was a hedgespun smartphone it read 2:58 A.M.

"Two minutes and we open the door- "

"-if they don't show we hunt cat today," Mullet growled.

"Calm yourself, Sebastian," the strong blond leading the brunette woman in black and another slimmer blonde guy.

"I'm sure our little friend is aware of the consequence," the strong looking 6'2 blonde said calmly in my direction. Those glowing blue eyes were indicative of who was really in charge.

The I kept a smile on his face not bothered by the threat.

Jonathan just eyed the I's smartphone recognizing that it was an expensive item.

Especially since it was 1995.

The exit door swung open with a loud *CLANK* causing the slimmer blond to pop fur and claws with a snarl. The strong blonde still hadn't given his name motioned for calm and his group did.

The I slipped the phone into the portal in its pocket.

My paranoia spiked, but the I showed nothing.

The I kept his eyes sharp as he entered first and waited in the paved cobblestone path. There stood a young-looking girl. Tanned skin, platinum blonde hair, autumn leaves danced around her. She wore a schoolgirl uniform with a wooden club with barbs protruding tied to her side.

The I noticed the tiara of obsidian and that pressure coming out of her that puts your senses on edge.

"You...wouldn't happen to be the local ruler of Autumn?" The I said as it felt the edge of fear.

The I took a step forward before a sting to his neck.

Through the I's muddled senses, I heard several comments.

"Tha...wa...too…. ease.." a deep female monotone voice stated.

"This….uy…..al...nee...ght?" Mullet's voice sounded so satisfied. A prank at his expense will be in his future.

"Oh…..ve...I….sed...you," another woman's voice.

Then blackness covered the I's senses.

An hour of blackness passed by as the I's muddled vision and groans as he woke. His arms were in chains, he was inside a cage, and he could see the girl, the strong blond and two others in the dim lighting of a….

...prison?

Holding cell?

The I's easy smile returned at the sight of them as he said ", so my paranoia was correct, huh?"

The I gained a wild look in its eye that unnerved the brown-haired wolf eared woman in the mini-dress with the extravagant emerald crown.

"That bird that popped out when me and that pack were in the hedge was too random, but the bird tamer was quite the clue," the I gained a baleful frown ", but would someone please elaborate as to why I am being treated this way?"

Mullet came into view, the I noticed him wrapping an arm around the wolfish woman.

"Would you shut your arrogant mouth you stupid cat," he said smugly as the wolf woman, most likely the spring queen from her crown and gown of leaves, snuggled into him.

Then I felt his eyes narrowed at the familiar affection, maybe she and he were a thing before her durance.

The I's gazed behind them and noticed a large man like creature with a red band on his arms in a trench coat.

The Militia were here?

Well, crap.

The I's expression went from inhuman to just an odd calm. The I just sighed and gained a weathered look.

"Are you regretting your crimes?" The deep voice of the Autumn Queen asked. The I couldn't help but feel that the girl was treating this like this was over.

The I chuckled, then laughed as if he heard a good joke.

The Queen of Autumn stared at him.

The I sighed before saying ", just so you know, this little event is going to cascade to bigger and bigger things."

The Queen of Autumn got a look of focus and I smiled as I pressed the button inside my warehouse.

The last thing I heard from the I's senses were ", damn it, get back."

I opened my eyes, I sat in an intricate magic circle I drew up made of several grounded up precious gems and my-

I-

…. Huh, blacked out again.

I sat up from a puddle of my drool. I brought a goblin fruit to heal myself from my storage and ate until I felt less dead on my feet.

Having used about a pint and a half of my blood and a cup of my own tears for the ink mixture might have pushed my body too far.

I just sat down and took a deep breath.

The reason as to why the Militia was targeting me was iffy. I knew it was when I stayed in the Hedge. The reason was because I had been afraid to go into the world. I didn't immediately go out and wandered through the Hedge causing all sorts of hijinks.

Hijinks I couldn't remember at the moment.

I didn't know what I had done to get the Militia on me, but I knew it wasn't flattering. I walked past one of the many robots looking after my swag. It was why I could use it so easily as a pseudo fetch like I did. It was an unusual thing that didn't belong to the world and was mine.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the pack I snagged from the outside world along with a bunch of things. Downed it with about a dozen health supplement and multivitamins.

I laid down on the air mattress I jacked and covered myself with a blanket. Too tired to go to the hollow right now.

Needing rest, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I'd deal with the fallout later.

Jumper Achievements

\- Wyrd rose to 7

\- Other changelings thinks your one step away from a true fae

\- Werewolves enmity gained


	3. Wanderings

Wanderings

I woke up several hours later and stared at the ceiling. I glanced around my warehouse and saw the robots all lined up to the walls in standby mode.

I got up from my bed and headed to the fridge. I took out a bottle of water a few more vitamins and downed everything.

With a yawn I headed to the portal. It was a swirling hole of green in space that led to my hollow. I stepped through and found the spacious and well-furnished living room. I jumped on the couch and laid down.

I didn't touch the remote to the TV on the small glass top table just a in front of the couch.

…. What could I do?

The Militia thought I had played the part of traitor to the true Fae. It wasn't that type of situation - it's, because I knew her. From my time in Faery there were people that- I punched myself in the face and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I needed to get glamour and not think about things.

Things that ate at my mind and my sanity.

The wolf side is a bad territory to be in, the changelings here were skilled in subterfuge. They could be anywhere and the Militia were backing them. They all viewed me as a Gentry plot in the making, not a good place to be in.

So that left the vampires, who are blacklisted from ever being Allies. I was a Fae creature and Fae blood were a delicacy.

But what I really wanted was some glamour. I had a headache, my eyes glaring into the reflection of the TV.

I needed it.

My eyes glowed in the dim cast lighting of the two lamps.

I took an Advil from my magic medical cabinet in the bathroom.

My eyes glow dimmed slightly in the reflection.

I got dressed in my room from the wardrobe that had any outfit I imagined.

Grey dress shirt, indigo jeans, and dark blue shoes with grey soles. A dark grey hoodie with an indigo zipper topped it off.

The growth of the hedge stood about a hundred meters from the townhouse.

The glow of my eyes was gold, the scent of joy was what I needed.

Lights of the city of Winnipeg filled my vision as I passed through the streets. The scent of wolves and thorns were left at my back as I stalked forward.

The need for glamour swam through my thoughts.

The scent of blood permeated the air as I stepped into the other half of the darkness of Winnipeg.

My lips were a hungry smile.

There was 'joy' somewhere.

And I was thirsty.

* A few weeks later *

The club was simple to get in. After setting up shop in a bit outside the city I was set.

The scent of joy, euphoria, was like a strong-smelling fruit. Her smell was temptation to feed to gorge oneself. But I wouldn't be fat from this, that just made it more the tempting.

I drunk more than needed. All that I could take in, but I knew I'd need it.

The problem was I had nothing.

Sure, screwed up with the courts though. The Militia will probably have a hit out for me now…

I kept to the shadows away from most people except for the shadier crowd. I debated whether or not I wanted to take their excessive amount of cash.

But it was better to not, there was a stench of corpses and blood. The smell of dead flesh on a conveyor belt, flooded with parts going to the fire.

There was a pain in my hands.

I was back at the club, my scent entered the throng of sweat, flesh, and blood.

"Hey there."

I didn't look as I trotted into the brighter crowded area. Acknowledging none the leers at my direction.

Walking into the hedge would be a good idea if I wasn't getting bumped around. Someone dragged into the hedge would cause the Militia to have more fire to burn me with. So, for now I let the dancer out a little. I maneuvered out myself away from the scent of death.

Until a smiling bombshell with long straight blonde hair in a messy princess cut. Her maroon eyes bore into mine.

Glamour flooded my mind blocking out whatever she was trying to do.

"Would you like to come to the back room," she was being sultry as played with a lock of her hair ", I'm sure we can have some fun."

She motioned with her index finger for me to follow her with a smirk. I was in a jam, surrounded by vampires and their puppets. It was time to throw off expectations.

A smile full of charm bloomed from my lips as I said the following words.

"I'm sure it would be, but dear lady, I'm not so easy."

She stared at me with a quirk of her brow.

"I know there's plenty of vixen boys you can play with on the dance floor, I'm sure you can find something there to quench that thirst," I said.

My maneuvering through the crowd continued as I swayed out of her sight.

More like she allowed me to.

I considered heading to a bathroom, but I nixed that.

The masquerade was a public affair and being alone was unwise.

I focused on blending in hoodie up. I wasn't the only one.

"You selling?"

The only way to describe the scent was wrong.

I kept dancing to the sound and acted like I couldn't hear the girl that was human, but smelled like she was everything wrong with the world.

I grooved away from the hand that grasped at me.

Slipping through two couples grinding into each other caused whatever was following me to pause.

It wasn't a vampire or one of their tools, but it was definitely something of the dark side of the world.

"AHhhhhh!"

Through the heavy beats I heard the sound of fright.

"Hey if you got some, I have cash on me."

I didn't realize I paused at the sound.

*Growl*

"Hey!"

My eyes sharpened at the stench of canine.

"Oi, buddy!"

I turned to the petite brunette girl in black clothing with sunken brown eyes.

"Look you hoser you got some pot or not?"

*Howl!*

Several people paused at the noise.

The girl gritted her teeth in annoyance as the air around her got colder.

I shoved my way through the crowd as the doors to the entrance were caved in.

The werewolves were attacking and most likely the court was around.

Wonderful.

People were screaming.

The crowd was already under the influence of the Uratha's lunacy.

People weren't sure why they had to escape. But on a primal level they ran for the opposite sides of the exits away from the roaring rage beasts.

"Where the hell did those guys come from?" the rasp of the persistent addict behind me growled through the shoving and yelling of the crowd.

I humphed as I glanced around for an exit.

The few there were had people clamored to get out, the wolves stalked the others searching for targets.

I turned to blend in the crowd and heard a growl towards me.

Frantic steps with the crowd was my only wall from the screams as a heavy thump of bodies hitting the floor at my back. The contract of stone of the first rank activated, gun shots were echoing now.

'…. this is a mess.'

I ran straight to a wall away from the chaos.

The rank 1 and 2 clause of stone activated as I struck the wall.

The sting of going through a wall was barely there. The resulting boom was deafening, I didn't look back to see what I had done.

Spent glamour on the rank 1 contract of Oath and Punishment I jumped. Landed on a rooftop, I heard a shout of surprise.

Glanced back to see a crowd staring at me but I just kept going.

It's not like people had smartphones, twitter, or Instagram in the 1995.

Anyways, I had a glamour itch to scratch, preferably in a supernatural free area.

Maybe the college was a place to start.

*few more weeks later *

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27.

Doing exercises is always relaxing to me.

34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40

It was one of the things that kept me sane in my cell.

45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50.

My legs fell forward from the vertical push-ups I had been doing.

10 sets of sit-ups, leg lifts, squats, burpees, push-ups, and vertical push-up made me sore.

Putting the goblin fruits in my mouth fixed the tears in my muscles. Min-maxing while dodging all sorts of hijinks involving everybody in this city was nuts.

The past few months had been insane.

Every time I went out for my glamour run, I ended up having to deal with something supernatural.

Werewolves skulking about, vampires with blood dolls trying to find me, then there were the humans.

God bless the humans, just keep the guy who'd stab me in the middle of the night away.

They were on the hunt and the college was their base.

The demons of the night, AKA vampire, were fighting on two fronts. The humans on one the wolves in the other. The court obviously played the bias somehow, figured they'd pull something like that.

The walk through the very sparse warehouse was quiet except for the *whirring* sound of robots.

The green portal led me to the basement of the holl-

*CRASH*

I heard several voices up the stairs. The footsteps sounded above; I rubbed my chin in contemplation on what to do next.

I took a backwards step into the portal behind me, closed it, and went about to the living area of the warehouse.

Made fried chicken with white rice and vegetables on the side.

Took a seat at the table and wondered when the house would reemerge after I left this hellhole.

I had a headache and needed some glamour.

Groaned loudly as I headed out to the other portal that led to a place just outside the city.

* Another few weeks later *

With an eye roll I stared down at the vampire, it snarled at the group of hunters that cornered it.

It was easy to lure the thing once it got a sniff of me.

Headed to a back alley and went back to my warehouse through another portal.

Honestly, I got used to dodging around these guys.

I hm'd at the thought, I realized that if I headed into the hedge the court would be on the lookout for me.

Which means until I left town my hollow wouldn't be safe.

If I had gone nuclear and used the Vimana, I'd lionized the entire changeling population against me. The hedgespun yacht with a laser and nuke armament based off, but not exactly, a certain golden douche's ship.

Whom I might end up meeting, if I survived the next nine years

Well, that'd make me even more wanted.

I didn't need that, not yet anyway.

The warehouse housing was furnished well, nothing cheap. I laid on the king sized mattress and thought back to the college.

The people that handed out those flyers for a tech company smelled all types of wrong.

Metallic wrong...

Oh, oh!

That was bad.

The groan I let out echoed off the wall.

I had to do something risky now or something worse will happen.

Being a good person was so life threatening.

* * *

Observer Interlude

Kelly sat with her friends in silence.

They still couldn't believe that Bret was in the hospital, that monsters were real, and they killed people.

It was just so fast, the door crashed near him then the screaming started.

Some crazy chick just took a step and blurred across the room with guns up shooting the closes one at the head.

The roaring that still sounded in her mind.

One actually reached out towards her, but then he - it - whatever that cat thing was happened.

The thing that woke her up from whatever the werewolves did to their heads broke. Three of those freaks with fangs crashed into the one reaching for her.

She and her friends ran out and saw the cat guy in the destroyed hoodie staring down at them from a rooftop. With those glowing gold eyes with the moonlight behind him turning him into a silhouette on the brickwork.

Bethany yelled as she pointed at it.

Marcus was holding Bret who had a been clawed by those things. What he gets for getting high off of coke, the idiot.

But it looked at her with this gaze and she couldn't help but think it looked cool.

She sighed and looked towards the college lobby.

It was some sort of company doing a survey with well-dressed people. Suits and skirts with plastic ever present smiles.

Robotic and creepy, where the politest students took pity on their sparse list of applicants.

Kelly played with a strand of her apple red hair.

She thought of that thing that crashed through the wall, freed everyone from being near... those beasts.

But she thought about how it's hoodie was rags and the shadow of its muscled body and piercing -

"KEL!'

Kelly almost fell off her chair with Beth yelling in her ear.

"What the hell Beth!?"

"You were zoned out again," Beth answered with an eye roll.

Kelly scoffed, she was fading out a lot. It was getting in the way of her classes.

It's just his image wouldn't leave her head, she felt like looking for him again.

Like she had been for the past few nights.

* * *

Jumper Achievements

-Wyrd rose to 8

\- Devotees

-Your contract of Stone rose to rank 3

-Accidentally made devotees

-Caught the attention of both local and international hunters (Especially those in Milan)

-Vampires are aware of your existence and are searching for you

-The courts see you as a larger threat

-Most of the local werewolf population wants to fight you one on one and mount you on their wall

-Gained more Hunters coming to town

-Other changelings thinks your one step away from a true fae


	4. Mechanism

3 Mechanism

Vitotech, a new an upcoming enterprise that was selling computer components.

It was also emotionally empty, as in there is a lack of human emotion.

A blank spot in the shape of a warehouse

The plan was simple, scout out the cameras, see where the exits are, watch the few employees I thought were human. Then come out around midnight, sneak in, then find out whether I should leave Manitoba.

I don't want to deal with any of the God Machine's crazy.

I'd leave those in the know the bit I knew on these things and bounce.

That was the plan.

Then four changelings, the blond vampire from the club with three friends, and three werewolves decided to crash through several entry point.

Then ten armed, armored people; who I presumed were hunters by the guns and such; stayed close to the entrances. They yelled for everyone to ", freeze."

Before I could check the back, two more humans carrying weapons that felt... not right walked in.

They looked Arabic.

"Hey, it's that dealer from the club."

It was that the girl who asked if I was selling pot at the club.

Everyone glanced at each other and I looked towards the back.

While everyone was busy thinking about killing the other side of things, I focused on the back.

My ears twitched at the metallic movements around us.

I decided my realization of the situation needed to be aired.

"I'm surrounded by a group of trigger-happy, inattentive, fools."

Everyone glanced my way then the wolves started glancing around growling.

Then suddenly the realization that something was here hit everyone.

I heard the slither of metal come near me.

On reflex I activated the first rank of stone and jumped away from the glinting tentacle grabbing at me. Everyone looked my way as I dodged the thing, I kicked off the ceiling. I landed near one of the holes in the exit and was about to make a break for it.

A roar was heard, I turned, and saw the ignorant wolves trying to fight that thing.

The vampire and her followers hung back and watched the battle.

She probably wanted to report to the prince on what exactly she saw.

The normal humans watched from behind cover.

The changelings were- my ears twitched at the sound behind me. I rolled forward reached into my unzipped jacket and pulled out the Colt M1911A1/ .45 ACP from its holster.

"Is now really the time for this nonsense?" I asked the ogre with the gun pointed at his head.

He was red skinned, with tusks, horned, and big; as in the way above my weight class big.

"You think some keeper you cal-"

"-What the hell are you talking about? That's not a keeper, it isn't fae, it's a-" my interruption was interrupted "- Bora help!"

A girl mixed with a stone and a bull was pulling a tentacle off the puppet like boy trying to kick it off.

The ogre growled at me, but went to help his friend.

I looked on as I shuffled behind one of the holes. I glanced at the vampire who glanced at me with knowing eyes.

She heard what I was saying.

I had this feeling that the local coven was going to be on the lookout for me.

How wonderful, everyone; but the police; were after me.

I watched as the thing in the back started coming closer to the lobby. The struggling of the wolves as they tried to break out of its grip.

There was a normal human videotaping.

Bora was able to break his friends' legs out.

The main body in the back blinked red light and I stared at it.

And I knew despite it focusing those limbs at everyone else it was staring at me.

I needed to do something.

I fed off the human glamour of fear and determination. I put my gun in the warehouse, then the contract fourth rank of hearth activated.

With a deep breath I moved with the dancer and the hunterheart as I did a very foolish and brave thing.

Why was being a good person so life threatening?

I moved with grace unnatural of my build.

My breath was regular as I weaved past the changelings, dodged the things limbs as if they moved in slow motion. I activated the fourth rank of the contract of fang and talon moving with feline grace.

I barely noticed the attacks coming my way of whipping limbs. My calm breath etched my intent twisting the fate of each duck, dip, roll, step and lean to my favor.

With focus my warehouse portal opened under the mechanical beast.

I flipped back with inhuman skill dodging each limb that grasped at me.

The limbs that had the wolves let them go and converged towards me.

All focused on me, the portal expanded.

"Vimana, fire tier 1, 2, 3 laser armament on hostile."

From the portal beams of light shot to the heavens.

With a mechanical shriek the machine shot into the sky, but it froze in place some five stories in the air. It was polygonal with gears surrounding it. It spun and stared down at me.

Then it faded away revealing the moon.

The portal closed.

I let out a breath and glanced around.

My breathing was immediately disrupted when I blocked a punch from Bora. I rolled in pain from the force and opened a portal on my path.

I closed it behind me with gritted teeth and held my left arm.

The wrist was broken.

Tears stung my eyes as I stood and walked to the medbay.

I needed to patch myself up.

*Few days later*

The goblin fruits fixed my wrist up, I bound it beforehand.

Didn't want to break it again to reset it. I got the glamour for the day so I was right as rain.

With a sigh I laid on the king size bed and I stared at the ceilings.

Without any companions I had a lot of free space.

With a thought of wondering what to do.

Me on the God Machines radar, yeah, I needed to leave.

The interesting drawback makes me a beacon to every supernatural on this planet that sees me. Add to the human noticing my existence drawback and I have far more to deal with.

Oh, there was my fetch to deal with too; my indestructible, immune to magic, psychotic, fetch.

Ugh, what was I thinking with these drawbacks?

I looked at the wrist that Bora broke. When I realized I was here It dawned on me again. I could totally die a horrifyingly painful death with one wrong move.

That was all it'd took, one gun-shot, one hit to the head, one bad bite from a werewolf, one over eager vampire, one spike of iron, heck one wooden stake.

I let out a shaky breath.

It took so much just to not screw up. I couldn't fight directly, low risk high return tactics from now on.

Was what I hoped I'd do, but I'm not the type to leave people being alone if I legitimately can help.

Luckily my warehouses time was stopped so I could recuperate as long as needed in here.

I breathed through my nose closed my eyes and I dreamed.

I saw into the past as I did.

* * *

Observer Interlude

Bora took a drink from the shot.

He was of the few left in the summer court, they had only 21 members.

It was supposed to be simple scouting, no fighting, no dealing with a mechanical monstrosity.

"I really am starting to hate this city."

What happened was after that crazy bastard's light show was him getting the third degree by the Summer King. The guy approved of his actions, but he nearly got Dan snatched up by that thing.

"Tell me about it," Céline grumbled as she took a seat next to him.

The girl who looked like the love child of a bull, a rock, and a female bodybuilder threw back a shot.

"Like the werewolves forgetting who their friendlies are, or the maniac with some sort of death beam running around," Dan the red-headed Inuit looking puppet man sat next to him. Their newest recruit and a pretty good guy all around.

He took a swig of scotch.

"Or the giant mechanical monster lurking about?" Mads, the only fairest in the summer court, joined the conversation. Dark haired beauty with half-lid green eyes and the body to match.

Bora admits he had a dream or two of her, but he knew her type when it came to guys. Tall, dark, and quiet, not him at all.

He turned to Céline and asked ", so they tell you what we're doing about it?"

The leader position was always a toss up between him and her, but the Basso Nova always gave the orders to her.

He understood; he wasn't supposed to be smart by changeling standards. But he was, hell he worked IT, but he looked like a brute, acted like a brute when he needed to. So, everyone just thought he was a brute.

"Apparently hands off for now," Celine grumbled.

"Seriously, the guy destroys a building with actual lasers and we're letting him walk?" Dan griped.

Celine sighed and answered ", the red badges are scouring the hedge looking for any sign of the freak, but our job is to keep our territory safe."

Dan wasn't satisfied and was about to say more, but Mads interrupted him.

"What type of contract lets you make portals?"

Bora didn't know, but that wasn't what worried him.

"I think we should worry about the thing behind the portal."

That's what worried him.

"Hey buddies."

Bora rolled his eyes as a racoon faced man joined them in the freeholds personal dive bar.

"Finally joining us, Corrin?" Mads asked as she sipped her Mai-Tai.

The beast was her type and he liked acting like it didn't make him feel special. Their interactions would be cute if they all hadn't done the deed together.

Yeah, they were that type of Motley.

The type that enjoyed each other's company in private rooms.

Bora could also admit that he was jealous of Mads. Since he and Corrin had this 'not' a relationship going on before she joined up with them.

Actually, he'd like them both to himself.

Bora let out a huff.

"Only got one good hit on the freak," Corrin said to him.

Bora shrugged and took another shot.

Corrin made a face; Bora noticed the beast has been doing that whenever he acted uninterested.

So, he'd threw the guy a bone.

"After he fired death through a portal," Bora said with a smirk.

Corrin smiled back and Mads made a loud slurping noise when the attention was off of her.

Corrin gave her a sheepish smile in response.

Bora loved these two, he'd rather they'd be happy together.

"Still no new members to the court?" Mads asked changing the subject before he and Corrin did there inside jokes.

"Nah, just more headed to the airhead brigade, the sloths, and Autumn," Dan griped.

The guy did that a lot.

Their lack of members was a problem; the summer court was just a stretched-thin overblown Motley with barely any clout. If it weren't for the Autumn Queen giving them backing, the court would have fallen apart completely. It didn't help that Basso Nova had a thing for the Fairest in the Autumn Court.

Everyone else hoped he wasn't just a figurehead.

"What I don't get is what the bastard said," Bora grumbled.

"You mean the thing about the mech thing not being fae?" Mads asked. Finally looked like she wants to talk.

"Yea, he seemed sure for some reason and he didn't look like a crazy or soulless," Bora said rubbing his chin. Nothing about the guy looked that different other than his crazy wyrd aura. That thing put him on edge, like he was being vivisected by that guys glare.

But it wasn't crazy.

Well, not changeling crazy.

"He drew the things attention to himself, that's what has me on edge," Bora crossed his arms in thought, "why do that for the people hunting you?"

"Maybe there's more to this guy than what the Badges fed us?"

Mads might be right and that was scary to think about.

Then she snuggled into Corrin who acted like his happy tail didn't give him away.

Dan asked a question that was bothering him ", do we even have a name?"

"No, the guy was pretty mum about it," Céline answered.

"But I think we all could use some stress release," Mads said giving Corrin bedroom eyes.

Bora resisted a snort.

"Rain-check, me and Dan got shafted into patrol duty again," Céline announced as she and a groaning Dan got up.

"Have enough fun for the both of us you three," Céline said with a wink.

She knew what Bora wanted.

He'd owe her one later.

He gave the two a smile and a shrug.

Mads rolled her eyes, she still didn't get what he wanted.

"So, where to?" Corrin didn't really notice the nuance of it all.

The lovable innocent.

* * *

Jumper Achievements

-Wyrd rose to 9

-Contract of separation rose 2 ranks

-Sublime Merit obtained

-Tokenmaster Merit obtained

\- Animal Ken with canines obtained

\- Animal ken with Birds obtained

\- Bane can now reach lethal levels

\- Jumper has obtained the bane of Foolish( Research Shirou Emiya for better understanding)

\- Clarity dropped to 5


End file.
